


Drowning Love

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian has been in love with Dimitri for years, so what does he do when Dimitri finally gets tired of Rose and how she acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever loved someone you knew you could never have? Well I am in love with my best friend's boyfriend. I knew he could never be mine but the feeling never went away. And I watch them every day and my heart breaks a little more. At times it seemed like he pulled away from her, at times it seemed like he didn't want her. But he always went back, no matter what she did. Dimitri was a fool, a love-sick fool. But I'm not one to talk since I have loved him for years.

I went down to the cafe, where we all usually have breakfast. I noticed Lissa and Christain were trying to comfort a depressed Dimitri. Eddie and Mia was there and they looked so mad. I walked over and the I realized there was no Rose. "What's going on now?" I asked when I sat down.

Christain looks up at me and says "Rose is pregant. And she is denying that she has ever cheated on Dimitri. But we all know Damphirs can't get each other pregant, so the only possible way is for her to have cheated."

I look down at Dimitri, who is crying his eyes out very quietly. When he looks up at me his eyes are blood-shot. I knew he had been crying for quite some time. How could Rose ever do this Dimitri, he is such a wonderful man. She was undeserving of him. "I'm so sorry Dimitri. Is there anything I could do to help you feel better?"

He sits up and looks me in the eye and says "Tell me it is not yours. Tell me that you don't know who the father is." I could see that he wanted the truth and the truth was it wasn't mine.

"I am not the father of the child. I am in love with someone and have not been with someone for months. So it is not possible for it to be mine." He looked relieved. "I will try to find out who it is, if you like?" He just shook his head.

"I rather not know. I just want to cut ties with her in all ways but our proffesional ties. I am sick of her fooling around, the lying, the secrets. It just gets so trying after awhile." He looked so down. "But I was wondering if I could stay with you, until I could find a place. Lissa here offered for me to stay with her and Christain but they are newly-weds and need their privacy."

I moved out of my parent's place a few months back and now rent a two bed-room apartment,which was rather large for just me, here at the Court, that ways I'm still close to Lissa and the rest of the gang. "Sure. I have no problem with that. Would you like to go get your stuff today or what?"

"Today would be nice, espically since Rose is going to be away from the court with other business until monday." This gave us a weekend to move all of his stuff out of the apartment he and Rose shared.

"Okay, I would like to get some breakfast before working all day. Would you guys like anything? It's my treat." They all told me what they wanted and I went to order it. Dimitri came up and helped me carry the food and drinks back to the table. We spent the rest of our breakfast time in peace, talking about intresting things going on around the court, things we have done.

xXx Drowning Love xXx

Lissa and Christain went back to their home so they could get ready for the royals meeting. Eddie and Mia went who knows where. Dimitri and I went to the store so we could get moving boxes. Then we went back to his place so we can start packing.

I couldn't help but envy Rose when I saw their apartment. I knew Dimitri had gotten her everything she had ever wanted but it was insane how much stuff was in this place. You got the feel Rose had designed every room and didn't care what he wanted since all of it had a very feminie touch. Even the bedroom was designed only for Rose. No wonder why he spent so much time out of their home.

It also explained why Rose acted like such a brat. I wonder how Dimitri lasted this long with her, with how she acted towards him. I can only hope I could ever have a chance with him. Dimitri is a caring, sweet, loving guy. All togther he is amazing. I just want to know why Rose can't see it. It almost like she thinks guy are playing things for her and to be thrown away in the end.

"You ready to start working?" Dimitri asked. I noticed he looked sad again.

"Are you sure you want to do this today? We have all weekend to get this done." I asked not wanting him to be too sad.

He looked at me and said "I rather get this done and over with now, rather than this be a slow painful experience. It's gonna be like ripping a band-aid off. You just want to go as quick as possible. And this should only take 'bout an hour."

"Okay. Well lets get started." I said with a chesire girn trying to cheer him up. I got a smirk in return and a small chuckle. He showed me what I need to pack up and what to leave alone. He went to the bedroom to get all of his personal stuff.

"Well you were right, that didn't take long at all." I said look at the boxes that were now stacked in the living room. We worked close to three hours, since he decide to do some cleaning here also since we made quite a mess. "We will have to take a few trips back but after that we will be done. Unless you have something that can move these boxes at once."

"No, we will just have to make a few trips but it won't be so bad." He got three boxes while I grabbed two so I could get the doors and stuff for him. "Lead the way."

xXx Drowning Love xXx

Moving the boxes took about thirty minutes, so we still had time to clean up my apartment so Dimitri had space. "By the way there is no rush on you finding a new place. So feel free to decorate this room any way you please." I told him after we finished moving him and placing boxes away.

"Thank you so much Adrian for helping me out. I don't what I do if you didn't help me." He said, his voice filled with honesty. I could tell he didn't feel comfortable relying on someone else.

"Don't worry about it. I thought this place getting lonely, so its wonderful to have you here." The compassion in my voice was almost tangbile. "Do you want to go get some food?" I asked starting to feel a bit hungry.

"That would be nice." He smiled, the first time that day. I hope he was starting to feel better. I smiled back and motioned to the door. He stood up and followed me. I decide to go to a resturant out of the court, that was about thirty minutes away.

"Table for two please." I said to the Hostess.

"Right this way." She said and then lead us to a table in the back, it was quite.

"Thank you." I'm pretty sure she had the wrong idea about us but I wasn't going to correct her.

"What would you like to drink?" I browesed over the drink selection.

"I would like a glass of the finiest red wine you have, please." I looked over to Dimitri, who was still looking.

"I would like the same thing please." He said when he didn't see anything that intrested him. The hostess walked away to get our drinks. "So why did you pick a resturant that away from the Court?"

"I like this resturant very much and I haven't been lately so I decide to come here. Why is it a problem?" I didn't think about asking him if he would've like to stay at the Court.

"No, its very nice to be away. Since when I'm there I'm alway wondering who Rose was messing around with. So thank you, even if you didn't realize it. How often do you leave the court to eat?"

"Quite a bit actually. After awhile all those resturants get old. I cook in everyonce awhile but I love going to resturant and tasting the food."

"Rose hated going out. She always wanted me to cook while she told me what to cook. Then she would disapper then would reapper when I finished. It drove me insane, she just took it for granted and never once cooked and never once said thank you."

"Well she is in your past now, so lets look forward to your future where you will have someone new who is better for you that Rose ever was." I said picturing me being that person. A man could dream.

"Who is this someone you talk about?" He said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh I don't know. Someone with brown hair, green eyes, who has loved you for awhile and hates seeing you suffer." I said giving in. Might as well admit while I still have a chance with him. Who cares if he doesn't feel the same, I just had to tell him after keeping it a secret for so long.

The waitress came with our drinks. "Here are drinks. I am your waiter, Lilly. Do you boys know what you want?" She said getting her pad and pen out.

"I would like the Steak special. Medium-rare on the rarer side. I would like a loaded baked potato with it also some corn." I said handing her the menu. I looked back over to Dimitri.

"I would also like the Steak special. Medium-rare. Instead of salad I would like a french onion soup. Also I would like some green beens and sweet potato fries, please." He said looking at me.

"Do I know this person really well?" He asked still smirking. I just wanted to lean across the table and kiss his smirk right off his handsome face.

"Yes. Quite well actually. They been dying to tell you but didn't want to when you were with Rose." I leaned back and took a sip of my wine. Gauging his reaction, he seemed rather calm.

"Well you will have to tell this person that I am sorry but I'm not ready to be in a relationship just yet, but not to go out and date someone 'cuz I will give them a chance when I'm ready to date again." He smiled at me, it was filled with love.

"I can do that. So are you intrested in this person?" I asked taking another sip of wine.

"I do, I have seen them watching me and Rose but I always though they were watching Rose, since they use to like her so much. But I guess I was mistaken." This explained why he asked me if I was the baby's father.

"Well this person lost their feelings for Rose once they realized that she would toss boys away and not look back. She can't even stay true."

The waitress is back with out food, which smells amazing. Me and Dimitri don't talk about our feelings for the rest of dinner. We just eat and talk every once and awhile.

xXx Drowning Love xXx

We were heading back to the Court when Sydney called me. "Hello?" I asked. It was very unusual for her to call me.

"Hello. I was wondering if you knew where Rose was. I tried calling her and Belikov but neither answered so that leaves you."

"Well she doing something off the Court, so I'm not quite sure where she is. Why?"

"No reason. Well thats all, goodbye."

"Love ya too." Sydeny hung up on me. She never really warmed up to me, or any other Moroi in that case.

"Who was that?" Dimitri asked. He looked a little mad. I realized he must of heard the female voice.

"That was Sydeny trying to figure out where Rose is. She said she called you." I looked over at him. He still seemed a little tense.

"My phone is still at your apartment. Why did you say you loved her?" Ahh that's why he was acting weird.

"Just to freak her out some more. She still doesn't like us very much." He seemed much more relaxed after my explanation.

"Okay." I could tell he was still a bit upset so I reached over, grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I felt him squeeze mine back.

"I told you earlier that I have been with anyone for a long time. That means no relationships, no one night stands, no nothing that involves another person sexually." I knew he was looking at me. I bet he was trying to figure out if he should believe me or not after he has seen my playboy reputation at work.

"I believe you. Just keep it that way. I don't want to have to deal with jealousy while dealing with all the problems from the relationship with Rose. Espically since when she comes back she is gonna make a big deal about it. And its going to be worst since she claims the child is mine." Everyone knew that it was impossible for the child to be Dimitri's.

"Don't worry about me. I only want one person right now and they are sitting right next to me." I squeezed his hand again to re-instate my statement. "Did you think the child was mine because I use to like Rose?"

"Yes. I though that you found away to get Rose to sleep with you without using complusion. I'm sorry I thought that now."

"Don't worry about it. It's very logical to assume right off the bat it was mine since no one knew that I didn't like Rose anymore." I smiled over at him. He leaned over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

xXx Drowning Love xXx

xXx 2 years later xXx

Dimitri and I are going to the resturant, Amor Cibus, where our relationship began. We have been dating for two years. Dimitri is much happier with me now then he was with Rose, ever. We learned that Rose had fooled around with Jesse Zeklos, her crush from the academy. Now she is an single mom with no friends.

We arrive thirty minutes later. Our hostess takes us back to the table that we were at when this started. And no I didn't tell her to do this, it purely condience. I order everything the same, which I get everytime I come here. Dimitri does the same, which is also normal.

"Happy Annivesary, Babe." Dimitri said when we got our wine. I look at him and smile.

"Happy Annivesary, Love." We clank our glasses togther and then take a sip. I can't help but smile and how romantic this seems.

Dimitri gets out of his chair comes over to my side of the table, gets down on one knee, looks me in the eye and asks "Adrain Ivashkov, will you do me the honor or marrying me?" All I can do is look down at him.

I pull him up, kiss him with all the passion I could possibly have. And then says "Yes!" And then he pulls me into another kiss. He slips the ring on to my hand. Then he goes back to his seat and reaches out for my hand.

The waitress brings us our food and smiles at us. Before she leaves, she tells us "Good Luck with your lives togther." And then walks away.

We enjoy our dinner and go back to the Court. When I pull into my parking area, I see Lissa and Christain waiting. When I get out I see Eddie and Mia along with their kid Alexis. "Congratultions Guys!" They tell us. I know they have been waiting for this moment. I look around and can't help but to think we are missing someone, then I remember Rose hates us.

"Thanks guys!" I smile back and give Lissa, Mia and Alexis hugs. I shake hands with Eddie and Christain. We go over to a park to sit down and talk while Alexis plays.

After awhile we all head home. On our way home we stop buy a liquor store and get some more wine. We were going to have our own personal celebration tonight.

xXx Author's Note xXx

Thank you for reading. Please review, but don't be too hateful.


	2. The Wedding

I was in my dressing room putting on the white tux I was wearing for Dimitri and I's wedding. I couldn't believe that I was truly getting my happy ending. Just a couple of years ago if you told me, I was going to be Dimitri's husband I would've laughed at you. But now it's really happening.

It's been four months since he asked me to marry him. And after four months of preparation I am finally getting my big day. I woke up so nervous this morning. I am just waiting for some to jump out and say this has been a really bad joke, or I wake up from an extremely good dream. I have pinched myself a couple times now, just to make sure.

I finished getting ready and I am walking out of the dressing room. I walk to where those big nerve wracking doors are. I hear everyone quieting down on the other side. I am so thankful I didn't eat today or I probably be puking it back up.

Lissa walked to my side, since neither one of my parents support my relationship with Dimitri. As soon as I told them we were dating, the threatened to disown me but I didn't believe them. They ended up not disowning me until I got engaged.

I take Lissa's arm when I hear the wedding march begin. I watch as my 'bridesmaids' walked up the aisle, it was beautiful. The girls were wearing light pink frill dresses and there were white and pink flower decorated everywhere. We had light pink and white candles spread throughout the chapel. Then I saw Dimitri standing amidst the beautifulness, and he looked like he belonged in the heaven I saw.

He looked at me and our eyes met, he gave me one of the biggest smiles ever. It felt like I had fallen in love with all over again. It was simply amazing. And I knew the man standing up that aisle would be tied to me forever.

I felt Lissa tugging on my arm and we started to walk up the aisle but we every step we took closer to that alter the more nervous I felt. I knew he loved me and I loved him with all of my heart but I just felt like something was off.

I got to the alter I took my place next to Dimitri. We gave each other smiles again and every worry and every fear I had was washed away. I would be foolish to think he would suddenly leave me. We have been together for over two years without too many problems.

We looked towards the preacher and the ceremony began. We spoke when it was our turn to speak. But for me it went by in a blur. I was too overwhelmed by the fact that this wonderful, amazing guy next to me was truly mine. I loved how by the end of today I could call him 'My Husband' and it be the one hundred percent truth.

I said everything I need to but really I was still captivated by my thoughts until I heard the preacher say "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Now you may kiss." Dimitri pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. I kissed back with all the passion I could muster.

We then walked down the aisle hand in hand to get into the car that we would drive to the reception area. We decided to go with an outside reception with everything set up. We planned on staying until about eight. But who knows we might skip out and go back home and celebrate on our own again. We did love our own personal celebrations.

This was such a beautiful beginning to what I once consider a drowning love. I use to only dream about this day with the fantasies floating around in my head. But now it's reality and it's a whole lot better than any of those dreams I had. I wouldn't trade this happy ending for anything else.


End file.
